User blog:Seddiebade13/quiz thing
imma do this too so again, all credit to dancerreblogs yes i realize that i have two things bolded a lot i am a very indecisive person 1) Which Maddie solo do you want to see re-performed now? :A) Disappear :B) Reflections :C) Angel :D) Breaking Down Walls/Leaving Berlin 2) Which Chloe solo do you want to see re-performed now? :A) Dream on a Star :B) Silence :C) The Raven :D) About Mother 3) Which other solo do you want to see re-performed? :A) Look at me Now :B) Dancing Barefoot :C) '20s Scat :D) Creme de la Creme 4) Which trio would you like to see? :A) Maddie, Kalani, Chloe :B) Maddie, Kalani, Kendall :C) Nia, Mackenzie, Kendall :D) Maddie, Mackenzie, Kendall 5) Which duet would you like to see? :A) Mackenzie and Chloe :B) Nia and Maddie :C) Maddie and Mackenzie :D) Nia and Mackenzie 6) Which group dance theme do you want to see on the show? :A) '80s Disco (edit: NEVER GONNA GIVE-YOU-UP) :B) Clowns/Freak show (being proud of who you are) :C) The pressure to be perfect :D) Magicians 7) Which is the most underrated group dance? :A) Twilight :B) Sinful :C) Angels and Demons :D) Free the People 8) Favorite dance featuring Payton? :A) The Huntress :B) Lift You Up :C) What Goes Around :D) Girlz Night Out 9) Favorite group dance with a message? :A) The Last Text :B) Children with Guns (Runaways) :C) Living with the Ribbon :D) Where Have all the Children Gone? 10) Favorite season of Dance Moms? :A) Season 1 :B) Season 2 :C) Season 3 :D) Season 4 11) Favorite white costume? :A) Angel :B) Baby Mine :C) Head Over Heels :D) Your Dream Will be my Dream 12) Favorite blue costume? :A) Dream on a Star :B) Quicksand :C) The One :D) Open Waters 13) Favorite black costume? :A) Unchained :B) Hear No Evil :C) Creme de la Creme :D) Owe You Nothing 14) Favorite beige costume? :A) Wreck It :B) Born to Dance :C) A Dancer is Born :D) Piece of my Heart 15) Favorite prop? :A) Fantastic - fans :B) Reputation - umbrella :C) City of Angels - sofa :D) Pink Lemonade - hats 16) Favorite Candy Apples dance? :A) Machine Lines :B) Wide Eyes :C) Voodoo :D) Four Seasons 17) Favorite duet pairing? :A) Maddie and Chloe :B) Chloe and Paige :C) Maddie and Kendall :D) Kendall and Kalani 18) Favorite trio? :A) Maddie, Kendall, Chloe :B) Maddie, Paige, Chloe :C) Paige, Mackenzie, Nia :D) Chloe, Brooke, Paige 19) Most entertaining trio? :A) We Believe :B) Girl Fun :C) Buckle Up :D) Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil 20) Favorite ‘nice Abby’ moment? :A) Talk with Chloe at Lake Tahoe :B) Ice Cream! :C) At her Florida Home :D) Comforting the girls when upset about their mother 21) Favorite National winning dance? :A) Manhattan :B) The Diary of Anne Frank :C) Silence :D) Killer Bee 22) Favorite National winning dance? 2 :A) Black Swan :B) This is my Beauty :C) The Last Text :D) Home Again 23) Which group do you want the full version of? :A) Home Again :B) Black and Blue :C) I See the Kite Flying :D) Head Over Heels 24) Which solo do you want the full version of? :A) Dance Doctor :B) Another Season :C) You Don’t Know Me :D) Red Queen Category:Blog posts